Promotional campaigns, such as advertising campaigns, have traditionally involved publishing promotional information, such as ads, for the campaign in association with media content, such as televisions shows and news articles. For example, an advertising campaign for a new pair of running shoes may include multiple different ads for the new running shoe that are generated by the company making the running shoe. Such ads can be presented through various media channels, such as print ads in a magazine or newspaper, video ads that are played during commercial breaks on television, and/or online ad that are displayed in designated advertising areas on web pages.